Love is Blind
by Zach Goode Stole My Heart
Summary: Shortly after she was adopted, Max got sick. Really sick. Her sight was taken from her. When she moves to a small town in Colorado, she meets Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, who hae been friends since birth. "You don't see the way he looks at you Max" Nudge said. "Nudge, I can't see anything" I replied. "He loves you. More than he's ever loved any one before" she insisted. "Drop it!"
1. Chapter 1

Angel stood in the corner, her hair in sloppy pony-tails. Tears marked her face, leaving behind only tiny trails.

Max had been sick for a while, so it scared her when they'd called both her and their adoptive mom Anne to the hospital at one in the morning.

Anne was so kind to both Angel and Max. She'd had her own kid, but she had been killed when their home had been robbed, and Anne wasn't there to stop it.

Angel couldn't stop crying. Her sister was all she really had left. Her sister was only eleven. Too young to go, as she'd heard Anne say over the phone to someone.

In the past month, they'd moved to New York where they had better help for Max. Angel was never allowed to see Max. They only let her if Max got really sick. The only time she's been _really _sick was now.

She didn't understand what it meant for a heart to beat unevenly. They never told her that her sickness would kill Max if her heart couldn't pump enough blood.

Angel hates how weak Max looks. She hates how Anne seems to have given up the thought of Max getting better.

They've talked about a pacemaker. Angel didn't really know what that was, let alone how it would help.

When the doctors came for Max at three in the morning, Angel looked to Anne and asked, "Will they fix Max?"

"I hope so" Anne whispered, pulling Angel onto her lap. "I hope so."

* * *

Anne POV

Once Angel had fallen asleep, I had carried her over to the recliner and placed her gently down so I wouldn't wake her.

I just hope that with a pacemaker in, Max will be strong enough to endure the medicine needed to heal her.

Angel shifted and sat up. "Morning" I greeted.

"Morning" she said. "Is Maxie okay?"

I would've had to answer had they not picked that moment to wheel in a giggly Max. Her eyes were still closed.

"Ms. Sullivan, can I speak to you out in the hall for a moment" the doctor asked.

I followed silently. "Yeah?"

"Max has reacted well to the medicine. We started her on it an hour ago in recovery. She should wake up soon" he said.

"Thank-you so much" I said. "You don't know how much this means to both Angel and I."

"You're welcome ma'am" he said as I was walking back in.

Angel was sitting on the edge of Max's bed, seeing as Max's feet didn't need that much room. She looked up, smiling brightly.

"Maxie's gonna get better" she cheered.

"Maxie's gonna get better" I said, trying it out myself.

I accidentally yawned. "You're tired" she noted. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you if she needs you."

"Thanks" I said, sitting in the recliner and lying back.

Over an hour later, Max's horrified scream woke me up. I jumped up and looked to Angel. "Go stand outside the door" I ordered.

She complied. I turned back to Max, who was now trying to get up. When she reached for her IV, I raced over to her and grabbed her arms.

She screamed. "Max, sweetie, calm down. It's just me" I explained to the best of my abilities.

"Anne?"

"Yes Max" I said, wrapping her in my arms."Tell me, what's got you frightened?"

"I can't see" she cried, looking in my direction, but a teensie bit past me.

"What" I asked, horrified of her answer.

"I'm blind."


	2. Chapter 2

Anne POV

I sighed as I looked at Max and Angel in my rear-view mirror. Angel and Max's twin looks disappeared when they both turned thirteen. They're in sophomore year now.

Max was pointing her unseeing gaze out of the car. She wasn't happy about the move. I understand how hard it must be.

Angel is totally happy about it. She can't wait to meet Nudge who lives next door. Her mom tells me she talks... a lot. Good match for Angel.

Max and Fang might get along well. I'm sure they will.

Max let out a frustrated sigh."What is it sweetie?"

"Why do we have to move Mom? I'll have to get used to an all new house" Max complained, sweeping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. I'd have to have someone cut that soon.

"Max, you lived in one of the busiest cities in the United States for most of your life. I hardly think a small Colorado town will be a challenge for you" I said.

"No, but new people and an entire new school might" she countered.

"Angel will help you get through the school part. For the new people part, well, you've never been one to enjoy being social" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Jesse and Rachel are in New York" she said.

"You'll make new friends" I insisted.

"Jesse was my boyfriend, Mom. Not just a friend. I really liked him. He made me feel normal for once" Max said.

"You are normal" I replied.

"No. I'm not. Normal people can see" she said.

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean you're not normal. You can read, talk, walk... Max, you are a normal teenage girl" I said for the millionth time, and just in that week too.

"Whatever" she finally decided, reaching for her iPod and turning on a song by, and I'm only guessing because of the T-Shirt she's wearing, Escape the Fate.

She and Angel had different tastes in music too. Angel loves One Direction, and you know what Max likes.

We pulled up to our new house and parked. Max had her door open and was out in seconds stretching her muscles.

I guess it's a good thing I came here and got the house ready already. Max obviously wasn't in the mood to stumble around her room and unpack.

"We're going to our neighbors for dinner girls. Get ready" I said, walking through the door.

"Seriously" Max hissed. "You couldn't have asked me first?"

"It's the polite thing to do when they ask, Maxine" I said.

"So, the first name card? My name isn't even Maxine anymore. I had it legally changed to Maximum" she pointed out.

"Go get ready. Now Max" I ordered. She didn't move. "Why aren't you going?"

"Uh, I don't know where my room is or how to get there" she reminded me.

"Right, Angel?"

"Yeah Mom" she asked.

"Can you help Max find her room. Oh, and pick something presentable out for her" I added the last part quickly.

"Yes ma'am" she replied, grabbing Max's arm and leading her up the stairs. I watched Max run her fingers along the wall. I wonder how one can map out a house by just using touch.


End file.
